Wild college life
by 61394
Summary: college can be the best time of your life but it can also be the worst something Phineas learns the hard way in this story a request/cowrite from the brilliant maxxx7491


What cha doing wait don't answer that I already know the answer your reading another request from maxxx7491 this one is called wild college life and I bet you're going to like it

Then again you may not

But you may

I'm going to stop talking now and let you get to the story

Wild college life

Phineas Flynn leaned back against an old oak tree and wrapped his arm around his beautiful girlfriend Isabella Garcia Shapiro

Isabella rested her head against his shoulder Phineas smiled and kissed the top of her head

"This is nice"

"Yes yes it is" Isabella agreed until her phone buzzed she looked at it and cursed "what's wrong"

"Professor Povenmire's going to a conference and needs my paperwork by tomorrow"

"Can't you just ask for an extension or give it to a different teacher like Professor Marsh"

Isabella shook her head "I wish I could just stay here but being a teacher assistant will really help me after I graduate"

Phineas nodded he knew Isabella wanted to be an art teacher when she graduated it's what she wanted since junior high "ok but we're going to spend Friday together"

Isabella gave Phineas a kiss on the cheek "it's a date" she said walking off Phineas leaned back against the tree again before he got up

He knew what he was going to do today

Back in her dorm Isabella stretched while working at her desk signing her signature on the dotted line and putting the form on top of a pile

"done" she said before she rubbed her shoulder "oh my shoulders are killing me" she said before two strong hands began to massage them Isabella let loose a pleasure filled moan and turned back to kiss her massuse

he was about the same height as Ferb with light blue hair and a pointed nose wearing a leather jacket over a Danville U shirt jeans and boots in case you aren't following me this is not her boyfreind Phineas but Chad Vlyin

when they broke apart the boy smiled "well someone is happy to see me" Isabella moved faster then one of the avengers tackeling the boy onto her bed and kissing him passionetly again "yes yes I am"

Chad and Isabella began kissing some more Chad hungrily sucking on her neck then he began kissing his way up her neck and right behind her ear "Oh chad stop"

"Why stop babe we only just started" Chad said kissing her cheeks "I know but I have to go to the bathroom" Isabella said waltzing away "I'll be right back" Chad groaned and laid down on the bed Isabella returned moments later wearing a purple thong and strapless bra

"Ah hem" she said Chad looked at her and his mouth fell open "Damn Bella you look super sexy" Isabella smiled doing a pirouette then posing evolving her beautiful B cups into Captivating C's and fully hardening Chad's cock in his pans

"you like" she asked seductively Chad could only nod dumbly Isabella smirked and slowly crawled onto him straddling his cock between her legs "don't worry I'll take good care of you before the main event ok" Chad once again nodded dumbly

Isabella began leaving little kisses on Chad's stomach before she went in for her prize she grabbed onto his fly with her teeth and pulled down his twelve inch cock nearly hit her in the face she began stroking it with her hands when her phone rang

Isabella reached over and saw it was Phineas and she frowned she'd been in love with Phineas since preschool and the two of them have had great adventures together but he was SOOOOOOOOOOOO stupid when it came to social situations Isabella lost count of how many times she tried to take her's and Phineas's relationship to the next level but he was still so dense he didn't even notice

Isabella was about to hit ignore when Chad gently grabbed her wrist a smug expression on his face "answer it" he told her "let the dork learn how to please a goddess like you" Isabella blushed "plus think about how hot it'll be to screw with him listening he could catch us at any point"

Isabella put her thumb over the green icon and gently tapped bringing the phone to her ear with her right hand and began pleasing Chad with her left

"Hi Phineas"

" **Hey Isabella I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat** " "Phineas I can't I have-

" **I know I know you have your paperwork but a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt right** " Phineas interupted "I'd love to but on my way to the dorm I grabbed a foot long and a milkshake from the cafeteria" Chad had to choke back a laugh Isabella winked at him before she took a long tantalizing list of his cock following it up with a suck to his head

" **So how's the milkshake taste** " Phineas asked dumbly "it's stuck in the straw but I'll get it" Isabella answered smiling seductively at Chad

" **hey I have to talk to Professor Povenmire about something maybe I can convince him to wait for your paperwork** "

"No Phineas it's fine I don't want to be the kind of student who needs extensions" Isabella told him on the other end Phineas laughed " **yeah I know your one of the hardest working most amazing girls on the planet and I'm the luckiest guy in the universe for getting to see you everyday** "

Isabella felt choked up Phineas had his faults but he could be a real sweetheart when he wanted "thanks Phineas I'll see you on Friday"

" **Right Friday love you"** "love you too" Isabella hung up the phone all while she'd been talking to Phineas

"Gotta say the loser's right he is lucky to see you" Chad said watching Isabella lick the perimeter of his cock before moving her tongue up and down with slow licks that were driving him up the wall

Chad grabbed her head and pulled her up into a passionate kiss while they made out she'd been continuing to stroke Chad's cock Chad grunted into her mouth and came all over her stomach "So Bella enjoy your 'milkshake'"

Isabella dabbed some of his cum with her finger and licked it "not bad could use some ice cream" Isabella said with a sexy grin that made Chad lose it he jumped on her knocking the both of them off the bed Chad snatched the strapless bra off then kissed her passionately their tongues fighting for dominance until the need for air became too much and they separated a string of saliva connecting them Chad got off Isabella and began to watch as she slowly and sexily took off her underwear while Chad watched which made her even wetter

pretty soon it'd be time for the main event

Chad watched her and smirked he loved screwing Isabella not only was she one of the hottest girls on campus but she was Phineas Flynns girl the little know it all the local kids all flocked to stealing his spotlight

so big deal he could build a rollercoaster his father owned twenty of them and he'd own so much more this November Chad thought before he pulled off his clothes and before Isabellla could he pounced on her pinning her against the wall attacking her C cup breasts with his mouth licking the nipple until it was hard then he turned to the other one

"CHAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD" Isabella moaned out cumming against his leg Isabella pushed back knocking him to the floor before he could get up she straddled him and impaled herself on his cock she began bounching up and down moaning the whole time all while riding him cowgirl style

Chad grunted and grabbed her wrists flipping them over after he did that he took over and thrusted like there was no tommorow which if Fletcher ever found out about him touching his girl it might be acording to one of the professors Baljeet or whatever Fletcher had a temper which he rarely let out but when he did it was explosive

but Chad could care less right now all he cared about was himself and getting laid by the mexican jewish goddess under him and the girl across the hall and that one cheerleader with the pink hair

hey it was college what's the worst that could happen

Chad groaned he was trying to sleep what woke him up it wasn't his phone no was it nah it couldn't be he turned it off so what was it it sounded like knocking Chad scrounged around for his pants and put them on he walked over and opened the door slightly to see Flynn

"Chad" Phineas asked in surprise

"Hey Flynn come in I bet Bella would be happy to see you"

"Bella" Phineas asked confusedly "What are you talking about" Chad smiled evilly and stepped out closing the door behind him he was going to enjoy this

"I knew you were dense but wow Flynn your really stupid I've been screwing your girl for weeks Flynn and you didn't know heck she was talking to you while she jerked me off"

Phineas didn't know what to say "but you can have her there are plenty more fish in the sea and there's a girl with DD cups waiting for me in room A8 catch you later Flynn" Chad was about to walk off when Phineas grabbed him and decked him hard his nose was bent and crooked with blood pouring out of it Chad cursed and stormed off with his tail between his legs

Phineas looked to Isabella's dorm and pulled out a simple platinum ring with the diamond painstakenly cut to look like the tree in his backyard a tear fell from his eye and he threw the ring into the trash

college life could be wild

it could be the best time of your life

but it could also be the worst

and here is where the chapter ends like I said this is 61394 with wild college life and if your curious I do plan to do a sequel will Phineas and Isabella get back together will Chad get more then a broken nose if you want to see what you have to give me

2 faves

not two reviews faves one two that's all you have to do Ja ne


End file.
